We Want Mimi Back
by I'm No Angel
Summary: This Story is about Mimi getting capture by one of Myotismon workers, and for the digidestined to get her back is to work for him as well. Mimi has to stay with Myotismon and do.....................(you'll find out the couples when you read the story.Or l
1. Default Chapter

We Want Mimi Back!  
  
  
  
A/N:Hi!! This is my third story. I really hope   
you like it.   
  
Discliamer:I don't own digimon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One hot, I mean really hot day in the digital,we see   
the digidestined walking through the really hot desert.  
  
"Are we there yet?" TK asked for the 10th time.  
"No, not yet TK. All we need to do is cross this desert."Matt   
explianed.  
"But it's really hot and I can't stand it." TK whined.  
"Don't worry TK, I'll give you shade." Patamon said.  
So Patamon flew on top of TK's head. The he spread his wings   
out so it will cover Tk head.  
"Thanks."  
"No prob."  
"According to my computer, we will finish crossing this desert in   
10 more minutes." Izzy explian.  
"Oh,I can't stand the heat any longer!Palmon, could you digivole  
into Togomon and make us cooler?" Mimi whined.  
"Sorry, no can do. The only way I could digivolve is for you to be   
in trouble."Palmon said.  
"But I am in trouble, I'm burning hot!"  
"Oh Mimi."  
"Mimi,just forget it, all of us is burning hot like you are." Sora said.  
Suddenly,a digimon named Blossomon popped out of the sand.  
"RUN!" Tai yelled.  
"You don't have to tell us that Tai." Joe said.  
"Thorn whips!" Blossmon attacked.  
"Digivole!" Tai said to Agumon.  
"Agumon digivole to....Greymon. Nova Blast."  
It didn't hurt it that much. So it got one of it's vines and grabbed  
Mimi. Then it dissapered right away.  
"Mimi!!!" Palmon yelled."Mimi, don't go! Mimi!"  
"Oh no, it got Mimi, what do we do now Matt?"TK asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Don't worry Palmon, we'll get Mimi back." Sora said."Uh-oh,it's  
getting dark."  
"OK,we'll search for Mimi first thing tomorrow." Tai said." Guess we have  
to camp out here."  
  
  
~Later On~  
  
Matt was sitting on a log, looking strait at the fire.Gabumon is  
sitting next to him. It was there turn to stay up and watch.  
"What are you thinking of Matt?" Gabumon asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Yes you are, you're thinking of Mimi aren't you."  
Matt was silence.  
"It's ok Matt. We'll get her soon."   
Suddenly there was a nosie behind them.  
  
"Who's there?" Gabumon asked.  
"Chill, it's just me, Palmon."  
"What are you doing up?" Matt asked.  
"Couldn't sleep. Could I stay here with you guys?"  
"Sure." Matt said.  
  
~Morning~  
"EVERYBODY, WAKE UP, MYOTISMON IS COMING!!!!"Matt yelled.  
"What?!? Agumon digiv-."Tai saw Agumon still sleeping."AGUMON, WAKE  
UP!"  
"HUH? what?"  
"Just digivole."  
Agumon digivoled.  
"Everybody, digivolve!" Sora yelled.  
"Biyomon digivole to Birdramon."  
"Tentomon digivole to Kabuterimon."  
"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon."  
"Patamon digivole to Angemon."  
"Gobamon digivole to Ikakumon."(A/N:Sorry, I can't spell^_^)  
"Attack!"  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Meteor Wing!"  
"Electro Shocker!"  
(A/N:Ummm, sorry, I can't think of Garurumon's attacks so let's pretend   
he did.)  
"Hand of Faith!"  
"Torpeto Targets!"(A/N:I don't know^_^)  
"Hahaha, you guys think you could beat me, could you. Well,As you can   
see here, I have your little friend."  
"Mimi!" Palmon said.  
"Give her back you ugly piece of crap!" Tai said.  
"No I won't.The only way you guys could get her back is to work for  
me and be my slave."  
"NO way! we would never work for you!" Matt yelled.  
"OK."  
So Myotismon sqeezed Mimi's waist. Mimi screamed in pain.  
"Mimi!"Palmon said  
"Fine! we'll work for you."Tai said.  
When Tai said that they would work for Myotismon, everybody  
got suprise.They all knew that he would never give up.  
"Hahaha, the digidestine, working for me just to get this   
little girl back."Myotismon said."I like it. You'll be all working  
for me for a month."  
"What? That's too long!"Joe said.  
"Well, get use to it!"  
Myotismon lead them to his castal.  
  
"Tai, why did you said that we would work for him?" Sora asked.  
"I really don't want to talk about it Sora."  
"Ok Tai."  
"Here is the spot you all will be cleaning." Myotismon said.  
It was a dirty room that look like it hasn't been cleaned in   
2 years.  
"Start cleaning."  
"But this would take for hours!" Sora yelled.  
"I know."  
"But what about Mimi? When are we going to get her back?" Matt asked.  
"I told you, in a month. Now all of you will clean while she does  
something for me."  
"Like what?" Tai asked.  
"None of your buiseness. Now start!"  
Myotismon threw them a couple of buckets and mops.  
  
~Myotismon room~  
"NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT! SING IT BETTER THIS TIME!" Myotismon yelled.  
"Fine I will, what should I sing then?"Mimi asked.  
"I don't care."  
"UUUURRRRGGGGGGG! Fine, I'll be singing Oklahoma!"  
Mimi started sing.It was good.Her voice was like a bell, but  
it wasn't good for Myotismon.  
"That's still not good. To mushy. Sing some rap song."  
"But I don't know any rap songs."  
"Take a rest and think of one."  
"k."  
  
~Night time~  
"Ok digidestined, come with me and I'll show you your rooms."Bakmon   
said.  
"What? we even have our own rooms?"TK asked.  
When they got there, the room was nice and clean.  
"Guess we don't need to worry about cleaning up this room."Joe said.  
"Luckly."Sora sigh.  
"I wonder where Mimi is." Tk wondered.  
"Don't worry Tk."Matt said.  
  
~LAter on~  
  
Everybody was sleeping except for Matt. Suddenly Matt heard a nosie   
coming from Myotismon's room. He went out to investigate. he look through   
the crack of the door and saw......  
"Ok, now sing me a good night song so I could sleep."Myotismon said.  
"Fine."  
Mimi started singing the rock a by baby song but translate baby to  
digimon. Matt heard Mimi singing.He thought that she has a sweet voice.  
He went back to the bedroom and tries to sleep.  
  
to be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: how do you like it so far? Please tell me what you think. Also,   
tell me what should happen next. Sorry this doesn't have much romance   
but the next chapter will.  
  



	2. We Want Mimi Back 2

We Want Mimi Back  
  
A/N:Hi, this is my second chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to   
review!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own digimon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Everybody was still sleeping except Myotismon and Devimon.They are talking  
about destroying the digidestined.  
"Boy master,you really have a great plan for those digidestined.Gee, umm, when  
are you going to destroy them?" Devimon asked.  
"Umm, I don't know yet. Maybe tonight,when their sleeping. We could destroy   
them then."  
"Gee, that is a great plan.Hahaha, those kids are going to get it, and you  
could rule the Digital World!"  
Behind the corner, there was Mimi, listening to every word they are saying.  
Mimi was so scared.  
'I've got to find a way to save my friends' she thought.'But I don't know  
where they are or what, I'm going to do. I wish Palmon was here.'  
  
~Digidestined's room~  
  
Everyone is still sleeping peacefully. Then all of a sudden..  
"WAKE UP EVERYBODY, TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST AND WORK SOME  
MORE!" Bakemon yelled.  
Tai moaned,"This early? It's 7 in the moring. I usually wake up at 10 or 11."  
"5 more minutes mom," TK said.  
"TK, wake up. Come on, let's eat." Matt said, trying to wake up his little   
brother.  
"Uggggg, I'm so tired!"Sora whined.  
"Actually, I'm used to getting up at this hour to go to school."Joe said.  
"So am I."Izzy said.  
They all got up, went to the bathroom to brush their teethed their   
buiessness, do their hair, and other stuff they need to do.Unluckly for   
them, there was only one bathroom.They all tired to race to the bathroom,   
and most of them got stuck to the door.  
"Everybody, stop fighting! How about only 2 people go at a time?"Sora yelled  
out.  
"But it won't be even because,oh, nevermind, I thought that Mimi was here."  
TK said.  
"It's ok TK, now how about Matt and TK go first, then Me and Tai, then Joe  
and Izzy?"  
"Ok, that's fine with me."Matt said.  
"Hey, why do Me and Izzy has to go last?"Joe asked.  
"Because you guys don't worry about what you look like.We do."Tai explained.  
"Ok, Ok, now, Matt and TK, hurry up and use the bathroom."Sora said.  
  
In a half an hour, they were all finished.They followed Bakemon to the breakfast  
room.They all sat down at the table.They were waiting for thier food.Then  
someone walked out of the kitchen door. They were holding a tray of food  
for them. When they walked closer, they saw it was...  
"Mimi?"Matt asked.  
Everybody gasped.  
"Hi guys,"Mimi whisper.  
"Why are you wispering?" Matt asked.  
"Because I'm not allowed to talk to you guys."  
"Oh."  
Mimi went around passing out plated of food. They are having scrambled eggs  
with bacon and orange juice. Mimi went over to talk to Sora.  
"Sora."  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm, in the afternoon, you guys will be working down the basement.I will   
meet you guys down there when Myotismon is having his afternoon nap.I  
really need to tell you guys something."  
"Ok."  
"One more thing, don't eat the bacon, Devimon cooked it."  
"Thanks Mimi."Sora giggled.  
Then Mimi got up and walk out of the door.  
"You guys, Mimi said that she will meet us in the afternoon when we work   
down the basement."  
"Why? won't she get caught?"TK asked.  
"No, she will sneak down when Myotismon is taking his afternoon nap,"  
"What a baby."Tai said.  
  
To be continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I know I told you that there was going to be romance in this chapter  
but, I couldn't think of any thing to fit in here. So, I really promise that   
there is going to be romance in the next chapter.Remember to review!!! 


End file.
